There's Love In The Air
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Remus starts to like Lily, and so does James. When Lily helps Remus when he's in werewolf form, he asks if she will go to the Hogwarts Anniversary ball with him. But when James finds out that Remus and Lily like each other, his heart breaks.*Ch2up*
1. Default Chapter

Love In The Air   
  
Disclaimer owns Fredalyn.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
"Come back here, Evans!! I know it was you!!!" Yelled the greasy-haired kid, Snape. He was chasing Lily Evans, shy to people she didn't know, but loves doing pranks. Snape was the only one who knew she did pranks, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy. She had wavy red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was what you called...a loner. Lily ran, giggling to herself, but as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. This was bad, she couldn't really string words together with new people.  
  
"Uh...sorry." The boy said. Lily looked at the boy for a moment, then turned around to see Snape turn the corner. "Ah! Gptta go!!" She said shyly and continued to run. "Hey, Severus!! Why you chasing a girl?!" The boy yelled, laughing at the running Snape. "James! He's coming!!" The boy yelled again.  
  
Lily started to run down the long stairs, but turned her head to look back. Snape started to close in, and then, "Wooah--oof!!!" She tripped on a stair and was sent flying. She ran into another boy. He had glasses and messy hair. He had a wand in his pocket and she took it, pointing at Snape. "Locomotir Mortis!" She yelled and Snape's legs locked together and he started to slie down the stairs, by her and the boy with glasses' feet. Lily threw the wand to the ground and continued to run.  
  
**Why are there so many boys around at this time of night, when I was doing a perfect prank?** She thought while running. She turned another corner when she felt someone grab her wrist and pin her to the wall. "Hello, mudblood." Came a voice. Lily looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy, best friend of Snape.  
  
"U-uh!! Let go of me!!" She shrieked, trying to struggle out of his grip. **This is my first prank that got backfired and I ran into a number of boys...** She thought. "You still giving my friend trouble, mudblood?" He asked and pushed her harder into the wall. He pinched the vein in her wrist and she went out cold.  
  
~"~"~"~"~  
  
She awoke, but kept her eyes closed. She could hear voices. "Good job, Malfoy. Let's go..." It was the sound of Snape's. She heard footsteps, and then ten minutes later, more voices. "And then we can--holy!! Who's that girl?!" It was the sound of a boy. "What happened?" It was the voice she heard earlier, from that boy she ran into first, who said sorry to her.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl who leglockered Snape!" The footsteps approached and she felt a hand feel her cheek. "She feels fine." A boy said. "Remus, help us over here, would ya?" A hand picked up Lily's wrist and felt her pulse. "She's alive." He said. Lily couldn't keep her eyes closed. She fluttered them open and saw three boys staring at her.   
  
Lily started to massage her wrist, where Lucius pinched her vein, it still hurt. "You ok? Why are you even out here after hours?" The boy with glasses asked.  
  
Lily said two things. "Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." "Those two Slytherins? What about them?" Another one asked. He was devishly handsome and his hair was tied in a ponytail. "U-uh...p-prank..." She stuttered. "Woah! Major cool! A girl prankster! But...why are you on the floor?" Lily showed them her wrist, where there were red nail marks surrounding a vein.   
  
"That trick...well, what house you in?" The long-haired boy asked. "Gryffindor. Now, I must go." She said, stood up and ran up to the seventh floor, to the common room.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning was a Saturday, and Lily awoke at 7 in the morning. Her wrist didn't hurt anymore and she hoped she didn't have to put up with those boys on any more of her pranks. She walked into the common room, a book in her hand. Lily started to read, as the three boys from last night crawled through the portrait. **I can't believe it...they're in the same house as me!!** She thought.   
  
Lily looked at the group. One had dirty blond hair and a trusting face, the other had messy black hair and glasses, the other had long hair in a pony tail. They were all cute to her.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl from last night!" One of them whispered. She stared at the one with glasses, but then he stared at her and she quickly glanced back at her book, not actually reading. "Hi!" She put down her book on her lap and saw the three boys in front of her. (I am NOT including Peter Pettigrew in my story!) "I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The boy with glasses said, introducing her. With that, he held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.  
  
"I-I'm...Lily...Lily Evans." She said quietly. "That's a nice name." The three said together. "Um...thanks..." She said in the same quiet voice. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Sirius nudged James. "Uh...Lily?" He asked and she looked at him. "We were wondering if....you'd like to hang out with us?" He asked and she kind of flushed a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Ok...I-I'm going to try not to stutter, o-ok?" She told them and they nodded. "I-I...um..." She sighed. "If I hung out with you, I'd ruin your reputation to be a group of cute guys." She said. "What?" James asked. "Y-you think we're cute?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ok...that sounded less crazy in my head..." She muttered and went a deep scarlet. James and Sirius chuckled, but Remus stayed quiet. "C-can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Remus asked and they nodded, leaving Lily with her book.  
  
Marauder's P.O.V.  
  
Remus pulled the other two boys into a corner. "You know that story about me getting bitten by a werewolf? And...I was bitten because I saved this little muggle girl and her family?" He whispered, getting quieter. Sirius and James nodded in confusion. "That's the girl...Lily Evans..." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Lily? Y-you saved Lily?" James asked. "I-I don't think I can hang around her, look at the title of her book." Remus said, and they all read the title of the cover. "How to Conquer Your fear of Werewolves."   
  
We should get to know her, she does look kinda lonely...and understanding." James said, staring into her eyes. "You guys go ahead...if she finds out...I don't want to freak her out." Remus said, heading to the dormitories. Sirius and James sat down on the couch beside Lily.  
  
She put down her book and stared at Sirius and James. "Um...where's Remus going?" She asked. "Oh...um...he's just tired." James lied. "He looks oddly familiar...when he spoke, from last night, I thought I heard it from somewhere in my past..." She said, getting a bit more comfortable towards them.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other uneasily. "Uh...really?" Sirius asked, trying to sound curious. "Well...yeah...know what?" She said, and the two boys looked at her. "This may sound crazy...but I was attacked by a werewolf once..." She said. "Then this boy threw a rock at it and started yelling...then he got bit, and me and my family fled...I feel so guilty...if only I could see him and thank him..." She said.  
  
Again, James and Sirius looked at each other uneasily. "Well...you can still be our friends, it's not very often we come upon a cute girl that's a prankster, besides, if you're a cute girl and we're cute guys--" Sirius started, "I get the picture." Lily said and James whapped Sirius in the arm.  
  
"Sure...uh, I'll hang out with you guys..." She decided finally.   
  
Months and months went on, and they all got better aquainted. Remus had started to fancy Lily as she got more understanding, sweet and less shy. (They still pranked and are still in fifth year.) But the bad thing was, James was also starting to fancy Lily.   
  
"You guys going to breakfast?" Lily asked them as they came out of their dormitories. "Yeah. Finally, it's Saturday and it's one week until Hogwarts' Anniversary!" Remus said enthusiastically. "Yeah." They all agreed and headed down for breakfast.   
  
Normal  
  
There was a loud clinging and everyone looked at the staff table, where Dumbledore stood up. "As you all know, Hogwarts' Anniversary is next week. So, I have decided to have a ball in it's honor. But only for fourth years and up." Everyone started to go to excited whispers. "You may wear what you wish, as long as it's formal. That is all." He said and everyone started to chat about the ball.  
  
"Wow, a ball!" Sirius exclaimed. "Yeah. Hey, who you gonna ask?" Sirius asked James. He went very white. "Uh...I dunno..." He lied. James so did want to go with Lily, but he was afraid she'd say no.  
  
"What about you, Remus?" Sirius asked, facing him. Remus went very white too and whispered in Sirius' ear. "I was thinking about taking Lily...but...I don't really know if she'd agree." "Oh...well, I was thinking of taking Jen Somby." He told them and thhen immediately turned to Lily.  
  
"Who do you want to go with?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow at her. "Well, it depends. Whoever asks me...If it was someone I could trust or someone I knew, I would probably say yes." She told him.  
  
Remus and James' head perked up as she said this. "So, what do you guys plan on doing today?" She asked them. "We're going to...um..." Sirius started but couldn't finish, tonight was going to be the night of a full moon, and they needed to help Remus. "We...need to help Remus finish a...Herbology profect." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Well...ok then. I think I'll get started to. But...I'm going to the common room to get my supplies. Ok?" She told them and they nodded.  
  
Lily got up and left through the doors. As she turned the corner to go up the stairs, she felt someone grab her wrist and pin her to the wall, grabbing her other wrist. "Hello, mudblood." It was Lucius again. "I'm not scared of you anymore." She spat. "What are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"Well....call this a muggle thing. Hiya!" She raised her leg and kicked his shins. he let go of her wrists and she punched him in the stomach. Lily then did a triple back-flip and raised her fists. "Need anymore?" She asked. Lucius stood up, wiping his mouth. "Snape." He said, and with that, someone from behind her yelled, "Stupefy!" She went stiff and couldn't move.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at Lily, then she started to rise. "Dumbledore! Quick! Move!" The two boys ran, leaving Lily floating in the air, stiff.  
  
Dumbledore didn't notice her since she was so high and walked into a room. After about a minute, she dropped down on the ground, she hit her head against the wall, and for the second time that year, went out cold.  
  
**************  
  
Lily woke up and found herself in the Hospital Wing. Her head still hurt but James, Remus and Sirius were surrounding her bed. "What happened?" James asked quickly. "M-Malfoy Snape." She said, touching her head in pain. There as a bruise. "Those stupid slimeballs. We'll get revenge, don't worry." Sirius said.  
  
Lily nodded slowly as Madam Pomfrey came in. She had just graduated from Hogwarts and started to work there. "Here, drink this potions, Ms. Evans. You'll feel better." She said.  
  
Lily took the potion, drank it, it just tasted like water and her pain instantly went away. "Wow. I feel better. Bye bye, now." She said and ran out, the boys following. "So...what prank are we doing?" Lily said quickly, facing the three of them. They looked at each other. "Maybe tonight is best and--" Remus looked up at the sky, a moon started to come out from behind the clouds. "No!" He yelled, which sounded like a growl and ran out of the castle, Sirius and James following.  
  
Lily followed, but James stopped running and forced her back. Lily pretended to walk away, but when James resumed running, she did too. Lily followed the right into the Whomping Willow, where there was a secret room. She peered through a hold in the door frightened, and saw a stang, a huge black dog and a were wolf in there.   
  
The stag started to beat it's hoofs loudly, while the dog ran around in circles, making the werewolf chase it. Lily watched in amazement, but then, she recognized something. On the werewolf, there was a bite on it's arm. "That's where the boy was bit by the werewolf...that's the boy who saved my life!!" She yelled and swung open the door. All the animals looked at her.  
  
"Stupefy!!" She yelled, pointing her wand to the werewolf, nothing happened. It just started to run towards her, but then, the stag jumped in front of Lily, on it's hind legs, wailing it's front legs wildly. "What are you doing...?" She whispered to the stag, but it kept defending her from the werewolf.  
  
Lily pointed over the stag's head at the werewolf, "Vera Verto!!" She yelled....but instead of turning into a water goblet...it turned into Remus.  
  
But after a few moments, it turned back into the werewolf. It used it's paw and smacked the stag out of the way, heading for Lily. She whimpered as she saw the stag on the ground, unconcience and her, right in it's path. "Remember the book, remember the book..." She muttered and thought. **Think about calm, happy things, and if you ever intercept with one, Flipendo it...** "FLIPENDO!!!!!" She yelled, concentrating hard.  
  
The werewolf flew back against the wall, also unconience. The huge black dog had a wound on it's back and was resting on the back of the room.  
  
Dawn came hours later, and the werewolf slowly changed into Remus again. "Remus!!" She gasped. Remus' shirt was torn, and the bite was clearly visible to her now. "You're the boy who saved me..." She said quietly, staring at him in shock. He sat up with a groan, massaging his head.   
  
Lily looked at the dog and stag. They both looked friendly. "Go. Things are ok here." She told the animals and they ran out. "Remus?" She asked.  
  
James' and Sirius' P.O.V.  
  
They both left her sight, but not her. They hid behind a wall, looking through a hole and watched the whole thing in human form. (Sirius healed his wound with a spell.) They saw Remus get up and massage his head. "Lily?" He asked after a few moments.   
  
"What are you-- what happened? Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly. His shirt was torn and he tried to explain, but she held up a hand. "You didn't hurt me. There was this-this stag and dog. They tried to protect me or something--" The two both left, knowing that they would be safe.  
  
"Lily is so nice." Sirius said, walking across the grounds towards the castle. They walked in silence after that, and as James reached to the handle of the door, but quickly withdrew it and covered his heart. "Ow!" He said and Sirius looked at him. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
The pain went away after a few moments and they went inside. "I dunno, there was all of a sudden this jab in my heart, kind of like I had just lost a girlfriend or something...like a heartbreak." He explained and Sirius eyed him with suspsion.   
  
James and Sirius met Remus and Lily in the common room. "Thanks for being so understanding." Remus said and Lily nodded. Then, they sat down beside James and Sirius. "Guess what?" Lily said and James and Sirius looked at her. "Remus and I are going to the dance together." She said happily and James ran into his dormitory, clutching his heart like earlier.   
  
Sirius followed him, leaving a shocked Lily and Remus. (By the way, I am not writing any more scenes of Remus becoming a werewolf.)  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" He asked, panicked as James sat down on the floor, still clutching his heart. "I-I dunno..." He said weakly. But he knew what was wrong. The pain in his heart WAS heartbreak. He liked Lily and now he knew Remus did, but the exact moment she said, "Remus and I" his heart started to hurt again. He could sense heartbreak between him and people.  
  
James started to calm down, Sirius watching him closely, afraid he might collapse. Now he was going to be truthful to Sirius. "A knife was jammed into my heart and someone twisted it..." He said and Sirius looked at him confused, but finally got what he meant. "Who?" He asked and James replied sadly, "Remus." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The ball and cheerleaders  
  
"That's harsh..." Said Sirius. "I can't believe I was such an idiot! Here we are, finding more about Lily. Why would a smart, girl prankster, fun, pretty girl like a stupid messy haired prankster like me?" James said to Sirius, though not to loud because he wasn't sure if Lily and Remus were still there.  
  
"Well...you never know. Maybe Remus and Lily are just going as friends. Because she found out he saved her life." Sirius said, trying ro comfort James. "Yeah."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Lily and Remus kept asking questions about last night. They kept ignoring them.   
  
Finally, after about an hour, they stopped asking questions. That hour was spent at breakfast and they had classes. Remus and Sirius went to their class, while Lily and James went to theirs. (Which meant that Sirius and Remus had Transfiguration while Lily and James had Aritmatic.)  
  
Sirius sat down at a table and Remus sat down beside him. He (Sirius) started to scribble down something on a ripped parchment. After he was done, he handed it to Remus who read it, shocked. "You never told me James like Lily!" He whispered. "Yes I did, right now!!" Sirius whispered back, hoping no one was listening to their conversation.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Well...I asked Lily to go to the ball with me and she agreed. We'll leave it up to Lily to decide who she likes." Snape, who was sitting in the table in front of them, heard it all. "This is going to be perfect..."  
*  
The next weekend, they were at Hogsmeade, buying robes and dresses for the ball that was being held on Tuesday. The Marauders went to buy dress robes without their dates. James was taking Fredalyn Fernandez, a Ravenclaw in fifth year, and Sirius, like he said, was taking Jen Somby.   
*  
Lily walked into the new Hogmeade's shop, Florecent Robes and Dresses. "Wow..." She gasped to herself as she saw one side with so many racks of dresses, the other side with so many racks of tuxes and robes. There were a few counters making a square in the middle of the room, with someone standing in the square by a cashier.  
  
"Hello, ma'am." Said the person by the cashier and Lily replied, "Hello." Then, she went and looked at all the dresses. There were other girls in there, too. Arthur Weasly and Molly Somber were in there. After a search through one rack, Molly tapped her on the shoulder. "Psst. Lily? James is outside the door, staring at you."  
  
Lily turned her head and, indeed, saw James staring at her. But he quickly shook his head and continued walking past the shop. "He was staring at you, for like, 20 seconds." Said Molly, giggling. "I'm going with Remus. Not him. So...it's ok if he saw what dress I'm looking at. If he tells Remus, tough luck. I'm not even buying it." Said Lily, walking to a different rack.  
  
Molly lifted her red eyebrow in confusion and left the store. Lily continued her search, and finally she found the perfect dress. A red dress that went to her knees, V-cut, sleevless and some glitter fabric. She grabbed it, payed for it and kept it well hidden in her bag as she went around Hogsmeade, just in case she ran into The Marauders.  
  
Lily went to Honeydukes to buy some sweets for herself and the marauders. She turned around and, right there, in her face was James. "Ah! Sorry." She said, stuffing the sweets in her bag with her dress. (They were both in different bags, but the sweet bag was in the dress bag...sorry, can't really explain.)  
  
"Uh...that's ok." He replied and went to a shelf of candy while she headed out. "That's strange...he's usually with Remus and Sirius, isn't he?" She muttered. Lily continued her little exploration, until she decided to stop for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. That's where she found Remus and Sirius at a table.  
  
"I've told you many times already, Sirius!! Let Lily decide!" Remus said, a little irritated at Sirius. "Let me decide what?" Lily asked, popping her head inbetween the two of them. "Woah!!" Both boys explained, falling back into their seats.   
  
"Well?" She asked. "Oh. We were going to let you decide..uh--" Sirius started to think of something until there was the ringing of the beel attatched to the door. James started to walk towards them. "Hey. What's up?" He asked them. Lily could see him avoiding her gaze and so were the other boys. "Ok! That's it! Spill it, Marauders! What is going on?!" She said, angry, but not loud enough to attract attention. Sirius and Remus glared at each other and then James' eyes widened, starting to mouth something to Sirius, jerking his head towards Remus at the end.  
  
Sirius did a nervous shrug until Lily shoved James out of the way, grabbed Sirius by the collar and dragged him outside, pinning him to the wall by the door of Three Broomsticks. "Ok, mister, tell me what you're up to! You just glared at Remus, then James mouthed something! Tell me what's going on!!!" She hissed. The people walked passed them, a little freaked out by Lily.  
  
"U-uh...n-nothing." He said and Lily let go of his collar. "I want those answers eventually." She said, but Sirius opened his mouth to speak, and again, she interrupted him. "I know you're going to say that you'll never give them to me, but believe me, I'll get them. It happens all the time." She said and walked off, a smirk on her face.  
  
Sirius wiped his forehead. "Whew!"   
  
Lily continued to walk, but she wanted to know what they were hiding. Like on cue, Snape walked in front of her, his huge black cape blowing madly in the wind. "Ah! Snape! Don't do that or--" "If you hex me you won't know what Remus and Sirius are hiding from you. Because I heard everything in class." Snape said. "Well...Remus asked you to the dance, right?" She nodded slightly. "But how did you--" "I have a source. Now shush. But it seems that James likes you. But...unfortunately...you like Remus. And now James is calling himself names and it goes like this." He said and then he took out his wand, muttered words and a globe appeared.  
  
They moved into an alley, where they couldn't see the globe. "Play." Snape said and something appeared in the globe. Sirius and James, in their dormitory. "I can't believe I was such an idiot! Here we are, finding more about Lily. Why would a smart, girl prankster, fun, pretty girl like a stupid messy haired prankster like me?" James said, and then they disappeared while Snape smirked. "Lucky, lucky, mudblood. Actually...bit of a waste. A mudblood being fought over by two purebloods. One's a werewolf and the other's a loser. But then again, you're all losers to me."  
  
Lily growled and slapped Snape. "Serpentsautia!" Lily yelled after taking her wand out. A snake slithered out of her wand and she ran, looking for James, Sirius and Remus. Lily checked Three Broomsticks, but they weren't there. Sure, she liked Remus and James, but only as friends. This was wierd. This was really, really wierd.   
  
She continued to run, but --*snap* woah, woah! Sorry, but I can't continue this story. It's not working out. 


End file.
